Songeries d’un Vampire Malade d’Amour et Maléfique
by a.a.k88
Summary: Angélus pense à Cordy.


Fanfic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas.

Traductrice: Aurélie (a.a.k)

Titre: Songeries d'un Vampire Malade d'Amour (et Maléfique)  
Auteur: Dannyblue  
Sommaire: Angélus pense à Cordy.  
Spoilers: Quelque part avant "La Prophétie". Considérez ça comme un Univers Alternatif.  
Couple: Angélus/Cordélia.  
Estimation: PG-13.  
Dénégations: Joss Whedon et Co. possèdent tout.

---------------------------------------

Angélus était un homme très malheureux. Chose? Créature?

Purée, peu importe!

"Super," grommela-t-il. "Je commence même à penser comme elle."

Avec un soupir frustré, le vampire sans âme s'assit au bureau de Wesley. Alors, c'était à ça que ressemblait la dépression? Si oui, il n'aimait pas.

"Vous voyez?" marmonna-t-il. "C'est là que l'amour vous mène."

Etirant ses pieds sur le bureau, croisant ses mains sur son ventre, Angélus fixa le plafond et réfléchit.

Il avait cru qu'il était pathétique avant, avec cette âme faisant le bien qui lui gâchait son plaisir. Les insécurités que, pour certaines raisons, tant de personnes trouvaient être attachantes. Le regard de chien battu. Les crises d'extrême – et embarrassante -- loufoquerie. Le bégaiement. Pour l'amour de Dieu...!

Hé bien, il avait atteint un tout nouveau niveau de pathétisme maintenant. Parce qu'il n'avait pas d'âme à blâmer.

Quel genre de dommage au cerveau l'avait incité à déclarer son amour à Cordélia Chase? Et pourquoi est-ce que ça avait fait si mal quand elle le lui avait renvoyé à la figure?

"Tu ne peux pas m'aimer," avait-elle dit. "Tu ne peux pas aimer sans âme."

Tambourinant ses doigts sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, Angélus secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec les humains qui leur faisaient croire que leurs âmes leur donnaient le droit exclusif d'aimer?

"C'est plutôt étroit d'esprit si vous voulez mon avis," murmura-t-il. "J'appellerais même ça de ladiscrimination."

Il avait connu plus de vampires malades d'amour qu'il se souciait d'en compter. James et Elizabeth lui avaient fait rouler les yeux pendants quelques décennies. Et Spike et Dru étaient presque aussi graves. Dieu merci, Dru n'était pas aussi fidèle à son compagnon qu'Elizabeth. Rivaliser avec Spike pour ses affections, observer le vampire plus jeune se ronger le cœur était toujours un bon moment.

Angélus admettait même qu'il avait aimé Buffy. Ce qui rendait son harcèlement plus doux. Plus elle le détestait, plus il aimait ça.

Mais ça...

C'était écoeurant. Angélus, le Fléau de l'Europe, avait laissé une fille de vingt ans le blesser sentimentalement!

Ce n'était pas le regard de peur sur son visage qui l'avait dérangé. Il avait aimé cette partie-là, en fait. C'était l'incrédulité et la révulsion. Surtout quand il avait décrit, en détail, toutes les choses qu'il voulait faire à et avec elle pour leur première fois.

Son "Ewww!" sincère avait déchiré son ego en lambeaux.

Puis qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait? Elle s'était faufilée derrière lui pendant que son dos était tourné, l'avait frappé sur la tête avec l'un des précieux (et lourds) livres de Wesley, et s'était tirée de la ville en vitesse!

Ok, d'accord ses réserves étaient justifiées. Sa description de leur première nuit ensemble avait été quelque peu graphique. Et il avait une petite tendance sadique...

Enfin, une grosse tendance sadique. Mais était-ce une raison pour qu'elle le rejette, l'assaille, et le quitte?

Pas question!

Se levant, Angélus commença à faire les cent pas. Avant qu'il ne perde son âme, à nouveau (il devait remercier Wolfram & Hart pour ça, bien qu'ils n'aimeraient probablement pas la façon dont il l'avait fait) faire les cent pas faisait qu'il se sente mieux. Parfois pendant deux minutes entières.

"Je savais que l'amour était une mauvaise idée!" s'exclama-t-il. Regardez simplement ce que l'amour lui avait amené. Avant, quand il n'avait pas d'âme pour le faire ressentir de la culpabilité et des remords, il était un vampire plutôt heureux et chanceux. Personne n'avait eu plus d'amusement à être méchant que lui.

"Je devrais être dehors là maintenant," dit-il, regardant la porte principale de l'hôtel. "A terroriser de jolies jeunes choses. A avoir quelques collations. Et Kate? J'ai toujours eu envie de torturer Kate. Je parie que je pourrais la faire tenir des jours."

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à la place?

"Broyer du noir!" Il fit une pause pour donner un coup de pied au livre avec lequel Cordy l'avait frappé. "Je suis en train de broyer du noir, bon sang!"

Il ne comprenait pas. Il savait comme elle tenait à lui quand il avait son âme. Alors, c'était quoi son problème? Il avait toujours le même visage. Le même corps.

D'accord il était maléfique. D'accord il aimait fournir de nouvelles façons créatives de tuer les gens. D'accord il avait envie de tuer ses parents à elle – qui, considérant la manière dont ils avaient négligé leur seul enfant, le méritaient. Etaient-ce des raisons pour ne pas donner une chance à un gars?

Arrêtant ses cent pas – ça n'aidait pas -- Angélus s'assit sur le sofa. Elle était probablement à mi-chemin de Sunnydale, maintenant. S'apprêtant à rassembler les Scoobies. La première chose qu'ils essaieraient de faire serait de restaurer son âme, évidemment. C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait trouvé un sort pour bloquer leurs essais.

Peut-être que les livres de Wesley n'étaient pas si mal après tout.

"Je dois la rejoindre," soupira-t-il, comme si son esprit n'était pas déjà décidé. Parce que, que ça lui plaise ou non, il voulait être avec elle.

Les choses seraient tellement plus faciles s'il la vampirisait. Mais on ne savait jamais comment être transformé changerait une personne. Et il aimait cette Cordy juste comme elle était.

Evidement, arriver à ce qu'elle reste avec lui tandis qu'elle était encore humaine et non maléfique serait dur. Et impliquerait probablement des chaînes, des entraves, une pièce avec des serrures non crochetables, etc. Mais il savait qu'il pouvait faire que ça marche.

Angélus se trouva à sourire avec nostalgie. Il se demanda si elle préparerait encore le sang pour lui. Il aimait plutôt ce truc de cannelle, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Et sa préparation de ses repas semblait être une chose si aimante, conjugale à faire.

Mais non. Elle serait trop fâchée pour faire quoi que ce soit sauf réfléchir à des nouveaux moyens douloureux pour le tuer.

"On doit aimer cette tendance vengeresse," gloussa-t-il.

Le gloussement fut rapidement suivi par un froncement de sourcil. Etait-il vraiment prêt pour ce genre d'engagement? Les relations demandaient beaucoup de travail. C'était plus facile de les torturer, les vider de leur sang, et de tourner la page.

Mais le sentiment qu'il avait quand il pensait à ne pas être avec Cordy lui dit qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix.

"Oh, bien," Angélus haussa les épaules. "Après 250 ans, je suppose qu'il est temps. Et une fois que j'aurai bien fait comprendre qui est aux commandes, ça ne devrait pas être si mal que ça. Placez des limites dans votre relation. Ce n'est pas ce que disent les livres?"

Acquiesçant, il se leva et retira son cache poussière du portemanteau. Il était noir, évidement.

"C'est une chose que Cordy aimera à propos du bon vieux moi," dit-il. "Je comprends le concept des couleurs."

Enfilant la veste, il se tourna pour faire face aux trois corps qui jonchaient le sol du lobby.

"Les laisser là ou les prendre avec?" se demanda-t-il. "Les prendre avec," se décida-t-il. "Cordy aime avoir ses amis tout près."

Riant – parce que c'était sacrément amusant – il souleva la forme froide et sans vie de Fred. Conduire avec trois corps allait être délicat. Rejoindre Cordy aussi vite que possible était une priorité, donc il projetait de foncer. Et, s'il devait se ranger, les choses pouvaient devenir sales. Mais il avait vraiment envie de voir le regard sur le visage de son amour quand il lui présenterait son petit cadeau pour elle.

Ca allait être sans prix!

FIN


End file.
